She belongs to me (I call your name)
by cagedanimale666
Summary: All hell breaks lose when Koga shows up, but well some of the what koga says, shine light into the half demons mind and maybe, just maybe make him see things a bit more clearly?


" Get your god damn hands off, You Bastard". Inuyasha yelled, baring his fangs,

Koga laughed. "You'll never change dog breath, how many times do i have to repeat myself, i claimed Kagome, she is MY woman, Got that!"

Inuyashas eye brow twitched, he clenched his fist, Damn him to hell, " Kagome isn't claimed to know one you damn fool, so get your dirty filthy body out of here, before i rip your damn head off"

Koga grinned, his cocky ego was wearing thin, " Is that a threat?".

Inuyashas blood was boiling, "I don't make threats, ". Koga huffed.

Kagome just stood there watching the two mongrels fight, is this ever gonna boil over, she thought, rolling her eyes, she decided to but in and stop this ridicules tango.

" Well you TWO knock it off, god you've been doing this for over 20 mints now," she looked at both, glaring. " Come on give it a break will yeah, the rest of us are tired, Inuyasha?..."

He kept his eyes on Koga growling, "INUYASHA!" He jumped a little, then looked Down at an angry Kagome, Great, he thought. He pointed at Koga. "Why are you yelling at me? that Flea bag Started it"

Koga wiped his head towards Inuyasha. " you're the one who started getting all defensive, Why should it bother you that I'm in love with Kagome, ?"

Inuyasha stopped, then looked at Kagome, then at the grown. " You love the Dead remember, why should Kagome waste her time, when your always running off to meet that...that, dead corps?"

Inuyasha was stunned, He clenched his fist, growled deep in his chest, then griped Koga by the skins of his fur, " That's none of your Damn bussness He yelled.

Kagome knew it, he still had feelings for Kikyo, figures. She turned away. "Inuyasha SIT!". Inuyasha went face first in the ground.

Kagome walked off, angry as hell. Koga was right, why should He care if Koga loved her, He already made his self more than clear, she held no place in his heart,. She decided Koga was right, she was gonna go to the wolf's den, and ask if it was right if she stayed in till she was ready to come back, Who new maybe Inuyasha would come, and bring her back, but she doubted it. Who cares, she was tired of shedding tears for i man who didn't return the feelings that she had for him.

Damn that Kagome, he was gonna find that stupid woman and give her a piece of his mind, He was already steamed up about his earlier fight with Koga now to top it off he was Ten Times more angry Cause of Kagome, " She better get this straight, i wont be the one apologizing this time, " He strode off towards camp, cursing.

"Where the hell is she?" He looked at the glaring eyes that stared back at him, Miroku got up then dusted his robe off, " SHE, went to the wolves tribe."

Inuyasha gasped. " She did WHAT?"

Miroku crossed his arms. "She went to the wolves tribe, and she said she wont be back untill she's good and ready." Miroku glanced at inuyasha slump expression, good for him.

" In fact Inuyasha i don't blame Kagome for what she did, if i was her i would've done the same thing, long ago."

Inuyasha staired at him, " What are you talking about?"

Miroku shook his head in frustration, " You, Inuyasha, are blind" With that Miroku walked out of the hut. Songo stood up, carrying the crying Shippo, and walked away to. DAMN IT ALL. he thought

(later)

"Damn," He slumped agents the tree. " What did i do?" He thought back, the argument him and Koga had, when he said that he still loved Kikyo, and the look of betrayal he seen on Kagomes face all most knocked the breath right out of him. Did he still love Kikyo? he didn't know, Did he have strong feelings for Kagome?. He sighed then closed his eyes, he didn't need to think about it. He already knew the answer. "Kagome, " he whispered.

You never said, you never said, you never said that it would be this hard

Love is meant to be forever, now or never seems to discard

There's gotta be a better way for me to say

What's on my heart without leaving scars

So can you hear me when I call your name?

" Kagome, are you alright?" Koga sat down next to her, she looked up and grinned. " Im fine, just a little tired." He nodded then got up, " Lay down and get some rest, the pack will watch over you until i return." She looked at him. "where are you going?" He grinned. " Hunting, the pack needs to eat." Then he was out. She looked down at her hands, they were so cold. ~ Inuyasha? do i mean so little to you, ~ . A tear lingered. " doesnt he know, that his everything to me?" The sob stuck in her throat. She layed back, closed her eyes, and cried herself to sleep.

And when you fall apart am I the reason for your endless sorrow?

There's so much to be said

And with a broken heart your walls can only go down but so low

Can you hear me when I call your name?

When I call your name

Inuyasha couldn't eat, or sleep, or even look at his own reflection. What has he done? It's been two weeks sense Kagome left. Every thing was quiet. And lifeless. He missed her, the others could see that as well, he didn't care if they saw the emotion in his golden eyes,. He went searching for Kikyo and told her that things have changed, that he couldn't go to hell with her like he promised. He told her his heart belonged to Kagome, She didn't take the news to well but she'd have to get over it. To long, To sad. He looked up at the stars, and for the first time sense his mother died, he prayed. " Please, bring her back!" And to his surprise a warm tinkle of water rolled down his cheek. He grinned sadly, so there, He knew he was deeply in love with the girl who thought he loved another.

Songo and Miroku looked at Inuyasha from a distents.

They kinda felt sorry for the guy. "Well look at dat, Inuyashas crying" Miroku said.

Songo nodded and frowned. " Miroku, maybe we should go over and talk to him, he looks so miserable"

Miroku looked at her as if she were crazy, then nodded. "fine, he don't deserve'ed it tho."

They both walked up to him, when they reached him his back was turned. Songo reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha stiffened.

" Inuyasha?"

He turned around, with blood-shot eyes, probably from crying.

" Just go get her, tell her your sorry, she's probably been waiting for you to came after her, admitting your feelings doesnt make you a weak person." Inuyasha side then nodded, " you...you lover her don't you?"

Inuyasha looked away then whispered "yes, i do"

The truth brought tears to Songos eyes, " Then go tell her." He smiled then went running off towards the wolves den.

Complicated situations are the makings of all that's wrong

And I've been standing in the river of deliverance way too long

There's gotta be a better way for me to say

What's on my heart without leaving scars

So can you hear me when I call your name?

So can you hear me when I call your name?

Koga sniffed the air, oh great the mutt. Crossing his arms. He looked over the cliff and sure enough he saw him walking towards him,

Inuyasha looked up, narrowing his eyes. "Mutt" Koga grumbled.

"Wolf" Inuyasha grumbled in return.

" What do ya what?" Koga demanded, and jumped down right in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyashas eyes were glassed. " I didn't come here to fight"

Koga raised a brow. "well that's very modest of you"

. Inuyasha looked at Koga, " I just wanna see Kagome"

Koga put his arms on his hips. "why? she don't wanna see you"

Inuyasha wasnt gonna get into an argument with the fool. " Maybe she don't, but I do"

They looked at eachother. " Just let me talk to her, and then ill go"

Koga gasped back. "you? giving up a fight, whats wrong with you?"

Inuyasha looked up a Koga, Inuyashas gaze was hallow. " I just miss her"

Koga looked at him real close, the sighed " keh- what ever."

Inuyasha nodded the walked up to the opening of the cave.

Kagome was in total shock. There in the door way of the cave, stood Inuyasha. He looked at her as if she were gone forever, not sure how to aproch or what to say, she knew how that felt. She stood up and meant him at the door. A foot away from him she smiled. " Hi"

He nodded and kept looking at her. " What are you doing here?" she asked. He grabbed her hand and yanked her into his arms. " Kagome, ive missed you"

She was speechless. She didn't say nothing and just melted in his embrace.

" I've been miserable, i can't eat cant sleep, i couldn't even look at myself, this past two weeks have been hell. I'm gonna say what i need to say and if you decide you'd rather stay here than i wont stop you, but please listen." She nodded.

You never said, you never said, you never said that it would be this hard

Love is meant to be forever, now or never seems to discard

There's gotta be a better way for me to say

What's on my heart without leaving scars

So can you hear me when I call your name?

Closing his eyes.

" I Love You Kagome, more than life it's self. I'm sorry ive ran off to see Kikyo behind your back, I'm sorry for all the rude things ive might have said. I went and searched for Kikyo"

She stiffened.

" Just listen, i found her and told her that i couldn't keep my promise, that my heart belonged to you, did you hear me Kagome? my heart belongs to you, you can decide what you wanna to do with it, "

Kagome's face was soaked with tears, She owned his heart. She looked up at him. He looked at her, there face's moved closer in til lips ment, and hearts beat as one. A tear rolled down Inuyashas cheek.

" Kagome?, will you come back?. " she nodded. " Well you be my mate, and bare my children?"

She nodded again. She looked at him. " Will you promise to love me forever?" he nodded.

" To be the best husband and father?" he nodded again

. They smiled at each other. Her hands were warm now, just like her heart. Inuyasha berried his nose in her hair, how he missed her scent, wild cherrys and flowers clung in his nose.

He kissed her forehead. " Kagome, Lets go home" she nodded.

On their way out Koga stood there, angry. " you're leaving?

" Kagome nodded. " And your going with the mutt?" she nodded again. Koga looked at Inuyasha, " So you just decide to waltz in, take my woman, and think you're gonna get a clean break?"

Inuyasha let go of Kagomes hand and walked up face to face with his enemy. " We need to settle this, Kagome loves me, she may even love you, in a different way of course, but... i wanna stop this fighting, i wanna continue my life with Kagome, will you shake on it?"

Koga looked at the out starched hand. He looked at Kagome, who smiled at him. He sighed and shook his hand. Inuyasha grinned

" Thanks,"

Koga turned his back " Whatever. "

Inuyasha walked back and grabbed Kagome by the hand. " Lets go." she nodded

" you two patch things up?" Miroku asked,

Inuyasha nodded. " yup sure did"

he looked down at the sleeping Kagome in his arms, " Were gonna have a wedding, by the tree of ages"

Miroku looked up at him. " Why the tree of ages?"

Inuyasha tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, rubbing her cheek. "cause it's were we first ment"

Miroku looked over at Songo, " What do ya say Songo, wanna make it a dabble wedding, " She blushed.

" Miroku? what are you saying" Miroku shifted then grabbed her hand, " simply that i love you and i want you to be my wife" She smiled, " Oh Miroku, id love two." Inuyasha smiled. looking down at his mate to be, he layed his head down on hers and fell into a peaceful sleep.

She wolk up at dawn, She looked up and smiled. Inuyasha was still asleep. Quietly she got up, and walked out. stretching, she thought maybe a little walk to the springs would do her some good. And maybe a nice Warm bath.

Inuyash wolk up and noticed his arms were empty.

Damn woman. He sat up wiped at his eyes, its to early to play hide and go seek, he thought. grabbing his sword, he walked out the hut when he heard someone whisper his name, he turned around and saw the monk staring at him.

" Where are you going?" he asked. Inuyasha crossed his arms, " I wolk up and Kagome wasnt here,"

Miroku grinned " worried are you?" The monk giggled

. Inuyashas brow twitched. " HAHA, funny monk, your lucky were friends otherwise id wipe that smile off your face." With that he went out. Miroku shook his head. " Love, does some crazy things to the male population.".

Inuyasha followed Her sent up to the springs, so that's where she went, should've known it wasnt anything to serious.

Damn im being why to paranoid.

He wondered, if she'd let him join her, the thought made him blush a little, But they love each other right, why should bathing with each other be so wrong?.

He shrugged. " YO!" He yelled

She jumped and turned around. " Inuyasha?, God you scared the life out of me, what are you doing here?"

He walked up until he was close enough to see her,

"I wolk up, and you were gone. So i decided so come look for you, like always," She grinned.

" I wolk up earlier then normal and decided i needed to wash off, Kogas Den is messier then it looks"

She didn't need to tell him twice, the damn den smelled of wolf and dead animles. Nasty as hell that's for sure.

"Dont blame ya there" he said. Kagome didn't know what else to say so instead she swam over and grinned.

"What?" inuyasha asked. She Took a hand fool of water, and splashed him. Laughing she dived under.

" Oh that's it, i'm so getting even, He ripped off his shirt. ~that's all~ and Jumped in after she surfaced she saw Inuyasha.

Puting her hand on her mouth to cover a giggle she dived again,

" Come back here" he tried to catch her, but she dived under, slippery little woman. So he took a deep breathe and dived to.

He saw her, and grinned. Swimming over to her he grabbed her wrist.

She laughed underwater. Damn she was cute. When the both surfaced for some air, he cut her off by giving her the longest hottest kiss of her life. When the two started getting heated up they heard a noise.

Inuyasha growled. " Ya know i really am starting to hate my area."

She looked strangely at him. " Why?"

He held her. " Cause there's never such things as peace and quiet"

She laughed.

Sighing Inuyasha questioned " Who are you and what the hell do ya want?" The noise stopped.

" Dont make me come out" Inuyasha threatened.

Then out of know where Koga came out of the bushes. Kagome screamed and ducked down deep in the water. Face purple.

" Where you spying on Kagome?" Inuyashas voice was venomous.

Koga throw back his head and laughed " Of course i was,"

Kagomes face fumed. " You...You peeping tom, how could you!" She screamed. Inuyasha looked impressed.

" What? so the mutt can watch but I can't?" She gathered her wits, then stood up. " Yes,he can, cause his MY mate, YOUR my friend, there's a difference, i thought we talked about this yesterday. "

"Koga, your really starting to piss me off, i was decent last night, i didn't even start a fight, why would you come down her, watch Kagome, when you know your only gonna start trouble."

Koga growled at Inuyasha " I just wanted to see her, it isn't my fault i got sightracted. I mean i am a MAN"

Inuyasha jumped out of the water went right to Koga and punched him in the damn mouth, knocking the wolf down on his knees. " You stay the hell away, got that! Kagome belongs to me. "

Koga got up dusted off his skins, and grinned. " that's more like it, i knew you wanted to punch my lights out the day you came for her, It scared me so i came here knowing id find some way to boil your blood, Damn dog. You got it bad, maybe worse than Me"

He didn't understand it so he asked. " Got what thats bad?"

Koga looked over at Kagome. " Love, idiot"

Then with that Koga walked away, waving. " Sometimes that Wolf makes me wanna breath fire" Kagome got out and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha from the back.

" For once in my life, im thankful you knocked him a good one." Inuyasha laughed.

" Lets get going, we have a wedding remember, " She rolled her eyes. " duh, how could i forget" He grabbed her arm then looked wickedly in her eyes, " But... Theres one thing that must be done just to even the ties."

She knew it. " what are you saying"

He gave a cocky grin. " Make love of course" She laughed.

" Wedding first, Babies later" Inuyasha grinned. " Fine, let's get this show over." He silled his words with a shocking kiss. ~why wedding first?~ he wondered.

(7 months later,)

" Yup your defiantly your father's son," she rubbed her tummy, the little tike was kicking all over the place, Kagome girnned.

Its been 7 months sense her and inuyashas wedding, and now that she's pregnant, his more protective than ever.

" How are ye doing?" Kiyada asked, sense the marriage, kagome worked for the old priestess by picking herbs and spices, something easy to do during her preagnacy,.

Kagome wiped the sweat away with her hand. " I'm doing fine, the baby's sure on a rampage today, " they both laughed.

" hey you old hang, you aint torturing my wife are you?" She knew that gruff voice any where, a few yards away she saw Inuyasha aproch,.

Slowly getting up, she walked over to meet her husband, " Welcome back" she kissed him. he laughed, " I was only gone for five hours"

Kagome grinned. " I know but it felt like weeks." Inuyasha placed his hand over her round stomach, in a cupple of months, he was gonna be a father, with a sudden movement, inuyasha looked at kagome.

" His been doing a lot of that all day, his got your kick" Inuyasha bent down and whisper'ed to the child that probably couldn't hear him.

" Hey sport, its daddy, how bout we save the kicking for when your born huh, give mommy a break, what do you say kido?"

With that the moving stopped, and Kagome sighed. " Take about luck."

Inyasha grinned and grabbed her hand, " Its time to head home kagome, you need the rest, and so do i" he winked at her. When they walked down the road hand in hand, Kiyada sighed, " now what do ye think of that, a nother happy ending"

The end


End file.
